The Protector
by IndelibleMark
Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures rule the streets, humanity has had to adapt and become scavengers while relying on those in the Protecting Program to keep them safe at night. No one believes in Protectors, however, Brittany is saved by one named Alvin and makes a promise with him. She won't speak of his existence and he won't kill her. If only it were that easy...
1. Regular school day?

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story _The Protector_! I hope everyone will enjoy it, that's all for this author's note! **

**Oh and one more thing, the chipmunk and the chipettes look like the new designs for**

**the upcoming TV series 'Alvinnn!' You can search for images online if you want.**

***bows* Thank you! **

* * *

The school yard looks painfully scorched by the summer sun, having burnt up any remains of green stalks of grass under its glow, the old brick building is barely standing, just last year the south wing had been blow to bits in a fight with a poltergeist which had attached itself to one of the class rooms. The school has yet to get the supplies to fix the wing due to draw backs from people skipping out on work that went late into the night.

No one ever dared to set foot outside their homes with dark encroached upon the land, due to the first Hell Night, when all hell broke loose as everyone says, it's when humanity could no longer hide the creatures lurking within their minds, bodies, and the earth.

Beings said only to exist in stories and movies leapt from the ground, from the tortured souls who had to endure their presence and from Hell itself.

That's when everyone realized that humans were no longer at the top of the food chain, that's when they had to start rationing food, clothing, and anything else that was created in factories due to the fact that people where no longer safe working at all hours of the night and production fell dramatically.

The deaths probably did a number on them too...

"Brittany, you do know that glaring at the building won't make it collapse on it's foundation right?" The auburn furred chipette blinks her blue gaze and frowns at her younger sister by five minutes.

"I know that Jeanette, the stupid school is still standing isn't it?" She mocks as she crosses her arms across her pink clothed chest, a stale breeze lifts the two sister's locks of hair from their necks, giving their warm skin a chance of relief as the faint breeze brings a cooling effect upon them.

Jeanette adjusts her light purple glasses upon her petite muzzle as their younger sister bounds up between them, her twin blonde pigtails swaying with her movement as she grasps her older siblings by their elbows.

"Look at the bright side, we don't have to Hunt!" Eleanor cheers, her hazel eyes glowing brightly as she begins to tug the two other chipettes towards the front doors.

Jeanette glances at Brittany, knowing her exact response to Eleanor's cheerful statement, the auburn furred chipette's lips have curled into a faint scowl as her eyes darken a shade in the dull light of day.

Sighing Jeanette moves her violet hued eyes to the front doors again, knowing that their daily lessons will purely revolve around the downfall of humanity on Hell Night, and of the creatures that now rule the night.

Oh what fun...

* * *

Lessons of course, were just as Jeanette thought, and she knew that Brittany was itching to get out as soon as possible, they're lucky classes let out at noon so that the students can enjoy the daylight and get to the jobs some of them might have.

Brittany walks ahead of her sisters, the lesson about Hell Night replaying like a broken record over and over inside her head, she runs a paw through her bangs with a frustrated sigh.

This life...is this all there is to her life? Learning about the past she doesn't remember...about things that she won't need to know for the life ahead of her where everything is out to kill her...it's frustrating knowing these things and yet-

"Watch where you're going four-eyes!" Her eyes focus back on the present and she stares at the back of a dark coffee brown munk who's clad in a blue hoody and a pair of worn jeans, his feet are bare and a shorter munk stands just behind him, holding his arm for protection, this chipmunk has light bleach blonde fur, his slightly chubby frame cloaked in a green hoody and slightly baggy jeans.

Neither of them seem to own sneakers.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Brittany frowns and glares at the bully of the school, every school seems to have someone like his type, he calls himself Butch and thinks his size can get him anything he wants, the huge kid shoves a sweaty hand against the munk's shoulder which makes him stumble back a step.

"He's listening, Meathead," Butch turns around with a snort similar to that of an angered bull, by now a crowd of curious teenagers mill around the halls, a few who still own cell phones record the scene with rapt attention as a third munk appears.

Brittany's breath catches in her throat as she studies the russet furred rodent before her, a different aura radiates off him and Butch seems to notice this, he clenches his hands into fists as the munk glares at him coldly.

Golden eyes like harden sunlight stare straight into Butch's muddy brown one's, the chipmunk is clothed in a red hoody, ripped jeans and a red ball cap that's been twisted backwards, his bangs spill from the opening and cast a shadow across his forehead, a single red _A _is stitched to the hoody above his pocket.

"What did you call me?" Butch steps forward with a nasty snarl as the munk raises a single eyebrow, "You can't hear? Maybe I should shout huh?" a lazy smile stretches across his face.

_He's cocky...stupid brat is going to get himself killed _Brittany thinks with a roll of her eyes.

"Alvin, leave him be, he doesn't know any better," the dark furred munk speaks up with a bland expression, his voice holds a light warning tone which his brother ignores.

"You don't know any better!" Butch yells as he swings a huge fist at Alvin, he casually sidesteps with a roll of his eyes as he swings a paw out and catches Butch in the side, the bully gasps and suddenly crumples to the ground twitching in pain.

"Alvin..." the dark munk sighs with a shake of his head, "You know that's dangerous..." he sighs as his brother walks over with his paws shoved into his pockets.

Brittany and her sisters stare at the munks as they casually depart from the scene, the teens who had watched the fight with them now crowd around Butch who is drooling onto the tile.

"Who..."

"-Are.."

"-They?"

* * *

"Alvin, you couldn't have let him go?" Simon sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, glaring at his older sibling's back as the wind lifts the edge of his jacket, the red material rippling like a blood red sea behind him.

"No, I couldn't, you never stand up for yourself Simon and Theodore was there, if it was Theodore he was picking on you'd do the same wouldn't you? Besides the jerk smelled like Hellfire, he could be a demon familiar," Alvin states coldly as Theodore lands upon the edge of the roof.

"I got a call from the east neighborhood, a couple of vampires are feeding on private property," Theodore informs them as he shows them his phone with the message.

"Vampires huh?" Simon echoes, thankful for the change of topic, they could handle mission talk, it's simple life crises that they can't handle.

Theodore nods as Alvin stands to his paws, eyes narrowed as they glow a bright yellow, the buildings fade into blotches of smeared yellow paint and two glowing blue figures dance within his vision like cold flames.

"Got 'em,"

* * *

**So...yeah...more will be explained about what exactly the boys are and how their powers work. **

**Thanks for reading, reviews are loved, flames are trashed, and everything else is...everything else! **


	2. Promises

**Author's Note:**

**Hello and welcome back! Thanks for checking out the first chapter! If you ever have any questions or suggestions just let me know!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, the same routine of going to school then going to the store for rations, then going home.

Life is boring.

Brittany comes up with this firm belief as she sits on one of the benches outside at lunch, Jeanette and Eleanor stand near one of the last lively trees upon the property, picking up berries which have fallen from it's branches and conversing between each other about whether or not they could eat them or sell them.

A chill creeps slowly up the auburn furred chipette's spine and she inhales sharply as her vision pulses red, she stands dizzily and takes a step forward, struggling against her body as she begins walking around the side of the building.

_Why...why can't I move!? _

Panic settles within her stomach as her body continues to move on it's own, carrying her further and further around the side of the building.

The scent burning and sulfur fills her nose and she struggles to clamp her paws over her nose but to no avail, her eyes strain against the invisible force as she tries to look around for her captor.

That's when a black mist descends from one of the dead trees and collects in front of her, becoming a solid entity before her eyes and she realizes with a bolt of dread what has control of her.

A demon...a small demon but still a demon that is eyeing her with a dozen red blinking eyes filled with an unstable hunger.

_Am I going to die? _

Tears prickle in the corners of her unblinking eyes and trickle down her frozen cheeks.

_I don't want to die..._

The mist parts slowly with a slick popping sound, like a soda that fizzles over when you open it, and Brittany's eye would've widened further if they could as she realizes that the thing opening up is it's mouth.

She wishes desperately that she could close her eyes, maybe if she didn't see it coming it wouldn't be as bad...but then again, if she had closed her eyes she would've missed the image of her savior descending upon the demon like a angel sent from Hell.

Her body tenses as a figure suddenly falls from the sky, the sound of steel hitting flesh breaking her out of the spell the demon held over her.

She collapses onto her knees, her eyes wide with shock mixed with awe as the demon screeches and withers desperately at the end of a pair of claws, it's body begins to burn before her eyes and its ashes float harmlessly up into the sky.

The figure at the end of the claws straightens up from a slight crouch and her breath catches in her throat as her savior peers at her over his shoulder, golden eyes filled with annoyance.

"I didn't think it'd try and feed in the middle of the day..." Alvin mumbles to himself as his blades withdraw into his gloves, he flexes his paws thoughtfully as he tries to think of why the demon decided that now was the perfect time to search for a meal.

"W-wh..." he blinks, remembering the girl that had been possessed briefly and he turns to kneel before her, his eyes begin to glow yellow as he scans her over.

Brittany's cheeks heat up as the munk's glowing orbs travel over her body, who knew her hero would be such a pervert?

A vein pulses in her jaw as she raises a fist and slams it into Alvin's cheek, he flinches as his head whips to the side from the impact, he blinks owlishly, his eyes no longer glowing.

"Pervert," Brittany seethes glaring darkly at the munk as he turns his attention back to her, he scowls annoyed, "I wasn't checking you out! I was looking to see if there was any traces of the demon on you!" He cries aggravated as the chipette blinks her big blue eyes.

"Oh..." She mumbles looking down, she glances back up as the munk rubs the red spot on his cheek, glaring at the wall.

"How did you..." she starts as his ears twitch, _he's missing his cap_, she realizes as he straightens up and lifts his muzzle to air.

_He's dressed differently too..._the chipette frowns, remembering he was wearing his cap when he attacked the demon.

"You ok?" She jumps in alarm as the blue cloaked munk drapes a light blanket over her shoulders, his dark eyes searching her face with concern.

_At least one of them is a gentleman. _She thinks idly as the smallest of the brothers appears and bends down to retrieve a glowing blue orb, "Here Alvin," he chirps happily as he tosses the object to his older brother, Alvin catches it casually and tucks it into his jacket pocket.

All three of the boys are now dressed in what looks like uniforms, white suits tailored with stitching that matches their signature colors, beneath their white jackets are dark shirts that also match their own colors.

Brittany feels a paw squeeze her shoulder and she realizes that she had failed to answer the bespectacled munk's question, "O-oh I'm ok..." she answers as he helps her to her paws.

"She doesn't have any trace of the demon, you can check her for any aliments, Simon," the dark eyed munk nods and takes hold of Brittany's paw, "May I?" He asks.

_I don't think he'd stop even if I say no..._Brittany thinks with a nod, he raises her paw up to his lips and presses a cool kiss against her skin, her spine prickles as the cool sensation washes over her, filling her veins with a icy cold feeling.

Simon drops her paw, "She hasn't contracted any aliment," He informs his siblings calmly as Brittany tries to get a bearing on her surroundings, she shivers within the blanket as Theodore bounds up to her and smiles.

"You didn't faint, you must be strong," he says happily as she blinks down at him confused, "Usually mortals can't handle a Protector's powers," He states.

She gasps, so that's why...that makes sense.

Her gaze drifts over the two oldest who both have pinched expressions upon their faces, "Theodore...you know we're not aloud to speak of our existence to mortals," Simon sighs with a sad frown.

"Now we'll have to kill you," Brittany jumps in alarm as firm fingers grip her chin, tilting her face up to peer into the molten fire gaze of the russet munk, "I'll make it fast," he states softly as he brings her face closer, his hot breath fanning against her lips.

_H-he's going to kill me? _She jerks away, clutching the blanket against her, "W-wait! Why do you have to kill me? I won't tell anyone!" She cries stubbornly, fixing her blazing gaze upon the brothers.

"Mortals have a tendency to run their mouths," Simon states with a single raised eyebrow, Brittany feels a stab of annoyance at his statement.

"I _promise _I won't tell anyone," Brittany snaps glaring at Simon who's eyes widen a fraction of an inch and he looks to Alvin who's paws are clenched into fists as his side.

"You promise?" Alvin questions, staring at the chipette with an even stare, Brittany nods firmly as he sighs heavily.

"I accept your promise, since I was the one who saved you," Brittany frowns confused, "Huh?"

"Promises are sacred to us, if someone saves your life you can chose to make a promise which will never be broken or you can make them pay you back another way. You promised Alvin you wouldn't speak of this, therefore, if you _do _speak of it, we can kill you," Simon explains with a light frown.

_So I just have to keep my mouth shut and I'll live? That's easy...right?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
